Sweet Little Flora
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: Flora is a 13 year old half demon, and was rescued by Sebastian when she was getting beat up by some high rate demons. Ciel takes in the girl, and slowly starts to develope feelings. Of course, our dear demon butler also seems to take a liking to her. As Ciel would say it, "How troublesome."
1. Chapter 1

Screw the poll, I'm writing a Black Butler story :P

Chapter 1, The Beginning

"_Please... Please don't find me..." _

_The black haired girl's 7 - year-old body shook in fear, her silent whimpers echoing in her tainted mind. _

_Gasping inwardly, she trembled harder as she heard hard heavy footsteps come towards the closet in which she was hding in. _

_The door was swung open, and her insane father grinned down on her. _

_He roughly grabbed her arm, and swung her over his shoulder. _

_"No... No! Let go! No more!..." The girl screamed, struggling against the filthy man's grasp. But she didn't have the strengh, and she knew it. Finally, after useless resistence, she hung limp. _

_She was tossed into a room with a 60 year old man who was desperate. _

_Grinning, the man handed her father a small sack of money. Closing the door and locking it, the drunk and horny man lucked his lips as he crept towards her. _

_That night, the air was filled with screams of pain and sobs. _

_"No... more... please!..." _

_*Change of scene* _

_She struggled, her now 10 year old body chained against a large metal bed. _

_The chains clinked as she despertly tried to yank her arms away. _

_She started sobbing, seeing the door open and 3 scientists walking in. _

_The leader, a vicious woman, smirked down on her as she held up a long needle filled with a purple liquid. _

_"This should turn her. Formula X-2b4." _

_The woman then plunged the needle into the girl's arm, and she screamed in pain. _

_The scientists watched. Her blond hair turned into a light, creamy brown with a few highlights here and there, her brown eyes into gleaming emerald green, her hair growing longer, cat like ears popping out, as well as a long fluffy tail. _

_She grew fangs, as well as retracting claws. Her strengh grew tremendously, as well as her speed, stamina, scent of smell, hearing, durability, and reflexes. _

_Now she was angry. Her eyes flashed a pink Demonic glow. _

_Growling, she easily broke the chains around her arms and feet. _

_Her tail waving angrily, she killed each scientist with one swipe of her claws. _

_Yowling in fury, she kicked a hole in the wall, and raced away to freedom. _

_*end* _

Flora gasped, her chest heaving. That nightmare...

Eyes alert, her cat ears flicked as she looked around her. Seeing no sign of anyone, she sighed in relief and slightly let go of her tense shoulders.

She ran a hand through her dirty hair, filled with grime and dirt from living in the allies.

Her tail was now so filthy, she couldn't see what color it was. Her filthy t shirt was now almost all worn out, as well as her black pants and shoes.

Flora sighed, and jumped to her feet.

'Might as well get some clothes.' She thought, wandering to London.

At the edge of town, she was suddenly surrounded by 5 demons. 'Shit... the scent. These are all spawns of Satan, they're high class.'

She ducked as one demon swiped at her. Right then another tripped her legs, making her stumble and fall.

Finally, the other three started beating her up.

But she stayed silent. Yes, the pain was awful, buy ever since she broke free from that hell hole, she swore to never cry or scream again.

Now she was on the brink of death. She chuckled inwardly. 'What a foolish way to die... but it still feels good to be gone from this world.' She thought.

She closed her eyes, ready to embrace death. But it didn't come. She cracked open one green eye, and gasped quietly as she saw a demon destroy the other five.

"My, my. Young Master would be quite angry if I don't prepare lunch soon..." The demon muttered. He was a butler of somewhat, and was quite handsome (A/n my words are HOT, SMEXY, AND BEAUTIFUL.)

He turned to Flora, and smirked. "I'm sorry, miss."

She was pondering on why he said that, but he sped towards her faster than light and knocked her out.

*Ciel POV*

I took a sip of my tea, watching with my uncovered eye at the still sleeping girl.

"Sebastian." I said the demon's name, because he was fondling the girl's ears and tail, muttering "So soft... I could touch it forever..."

"I apologize, my Lord." He replied smoothly.

It had been a day since Sebastian knocked the girl out, and the girl has still not waken up. It was starting to irritate me.

"Sebastian, give me some description of this girl." I ordered, folding my legs and drinking another sip of the tea I held.

"Yes, my Lord. Her name is Flora, with no apparent last name. She also does not speak very often. She is 13 years old, and was experimented on. As a result she turned into a half neko demon, or cat demon." Sebastian said.

"Che. Ridiculous, no last name. Very well." I set down my empty tea cup down, and stood up.

"When she wakes up, send her to my office." I ordered, walking out the door.

"Very good, my Lord."

*Flora POV*

I groaned, my head throbbing in pain.

'What the-' I thought, feeling something soft and warm.

I cracked open an eye, and saw I was in a bed. Like, a REALLY bed.

I sat up quickly, my headache forgotten. My wide eyes roamed the room, and it was quite grand and big.

"Ah, I see you are up, Miss." A velvet like voice said on my left. I jumped, startled, and turned to see the butler who had knocked me out.

I wanted to shout and cuss at him, but I couldn't and just kept my mouth shut, but made a rude hand gesture.

The butler mealy smiled an innocent smile, and bowed slightly. "My Master requests for you to meet him."

I ponder on this, hesitating. The so called 'Master' did give me shelter and all. As well as good hospitality.

I made my decision. If he was a creepy, nasty pervert, I'd kick him in the balls and run away while screaming bloody murder. (She only talks when she wants, which isn't most of the time.) But if he seemed nice enough, she miiight listen to see what he has to say. THEN, she'll kick the balls of the demon butler and run away. She clapped her hands together. 'Simple and good plan!' She thought.

Turning to the still smiling butler, she gave a nod as a yes.

"Very good. You shall take a bath and dress in proper clothes," He said, pointing to one door then to another.

"I shall be waiting outside to escort you." He gave one last bow before walking out.

I huffed, then sighed and twitched my tail. Let's get this over with.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, MINNA! I realize the last chapter had a LOT of mistakes. I was typing it at 2:00 in the morning, people! still, I'm really embaressed.

Chapter 2

"Ah... This feels so nice..." Flora muttered quietly, purring.

She was in a large bath of water, and dirt and grime were washing off her.

She lifted one arm, and was surprised to see smooth, creamy skin. She blinked. 'Wow. I thought I had skin the color of mud,' She thought.

Flora then proceeded to scrubbing. Her hair was now it's natural brown creamy color, as well as her ears and tail.

10 minutes she climbed out, and wrapped a towel around her body.

She walked out of the bathroom and to the closet, and was surprised to see hundreds of dresses flashing in front of her.

She hesitated, but chose a simple summer green dress. It had ruffled in the chest area, and was summer green at top and faded to white at the bottom. It also had no sleeves or straps. There were also a pair of flats that went with it.

Flora quickly put on the dress, releaved that it did not require a corset.

She brushed her hair until it was smooth and silky, reaching several inches below her shoulders.

Suprisingly, there was a small hole in the back of the dress that let her tail loose and comfortable out in the open.

She looked in the large mirror, and bit her lip before deciding to hastily tie a small green ribbon in her hair. Deciding that she looked presentable enough, she walked out the door to meet up with Sebastian.

*Sebastian POV*

I looked at my watch. It was now 20 minutes, and suprisingly I heard her already dressing.

She soon walked out, and I barely managed to hold in my shock.

Her skin and hair were free of grime and dirt, giving her skin a soft glow and her hair a shine.

The strapless dress hugged her snuggly, showing off the 13 year old's growing curves.

She fidgeted nervously. "Um, do I look presentable enough, Mister-?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Sebastian Michaelis, Miss Flora. And yes, you look rather elegant."

She nodded. A shame, her voice was rather nice.

"Come, Miss." I lead her to Young Master's room.

I knocked. "Enter." Master answered.

I swiftly opened the door and gently pushed Flora inside. "My Lord, Flora is here to see you," I said while giving a bow.

He gave a nod, and made a beckoning motion to the silent girl.

*Ciel POV*

The girl- Flora, I think it was?- suprisingly cleaned up nicely.

I did not expect her to look like this. But I did mutter in my brain to get more tighter dresses... I did NOT just think that!

I cleared my throat and saw the girl come forth and sit down in a chair in front of me.

"Now then, Miss Flora. I understand you are half demon," I said, getting down to buisness.

She gave a nod.

"I also see how you have been living in the streets."

She was hesitant on that one, but nodded anyway.

"Well, I am offering you a position as a maid. Your fighting skills and demon speed will help this household. Do we have a deal?" I asked, my chin resting on top of my folded hands.

Flora started to think. Then, she said- although very quietly- "Yes."

I was a bit surprised on her saying something, but nodded nontheless. "Good. You shall adress me as Master, Young Master, or Master Phantomhive. Is that clear?"

Once again she nodded.

"Sebastian. I trust you can teach her the necessary things of a Phantomhive maid?"

"Yes, my Lord." The demon bowed, smirking.

"Good. Now go off and show her the manor." I ordered.

"Right this way, Miss Flora." Sebastian smiled, and escorted her out.

My eyes narrowed as I saw his hand on Gently pushing on her back. I felt a small fire of something bitter inside me, something I did not understand. I didn't know what it was, so I ignored it.

I chuckled. This girl was a puzzle, an interesting one indeed.

And I would figure the puzzle out, because I can solve anything and everything.

As a Phantomhive, I will solve her.

*Flora POV*

After the tour, (which was quite long; the freakin' mansion was so big) we went towards the maids' bedroom.

Sebastian knocked on the door. A squeak, 2 crashes, stumbling, and a swish happened before the door slowly opened.

A red haired maid with really big glasses poked her head out and immediately blushed upon seeing the tall butler.

"Y-yes, Mister Sebastian?" The maid asked nervously.

"This is Miss Flora, a new maid." Sebastian smoothly said, pushing me gently.

"She is a cat, yes!" The girl said in awe.

One ear flicked slightly in nervousness.

"Mey-Rin, Please get her dressed in the proper maids' outfit." Sebastian ordered.

"Y-yes!"

The next few minutes were filled with growling, hissing, and screaming in pain.

The stupid corset was squeezing my guts out!

Finally Mey-Rin stopped pulling and just slipped on the dress.

"You look beautiful, yes!" She gushed, pushing me in front of a mirror.

I chuckled quietly.

"Miss Flora? What is it?" Mey-Rin asked, confused.

"I am not beautiful." I spoke for the first time in front of the maid.

Mey-Rin seemed surprised when I talked. "Miss, you look beautiful indeed, yes! Do not doubt yourself!"

I giggled slightly at this. How long was it since I actually smiled or... laughed?

Mey-Rin then pushed me gently out of the room. "Mister Sebastian, she is ready, yes."

Sebastian nodded at my appearence.

"Very good. Let us go over the necessities of a Phanotmhive maid, shall we?"

After 30 minutes of the demon ranting on and on, he told me my first job was to serve a snack and tea to Master.

I brewed the tea leaves until the aroma was delicate yet strong, and prepared a slice of cake.

Balancing the tray on my plate, I knocked on Master's study.

"Come in."

I opened the door and closed it behind me, then placed the plate of cake and cup of tea on his desk.

I mentally groaned. Sebastian had told me that I had to tell Master what he was eating or drinking, no matter what.

"Today you have earl grey tea with a slice of strawberry sponge cake topped off with gooseberries, blackberries, and kiwi of the finest." I said quietly.

Master nodded in approval before picking up the fork and scooping up a piece of the cake.

I bowed before tucking the tray under my arm and making my way towards the door.

"Ahem."

I looked behind me to see-suprisingly- a slightly blushing Master.

"You... clean up nicely." He muttered before looking away and snapping, "Now get out."

For whatever reason, I smiled at his statement and bowed before listening to his order and going away.

*Sebastian POV*

My eyes turned red as I saw the interaction between Flora and Young Master.

I smiled. This will be interesting indeed.

My eyes turned pink. 'Flora is mine. And mine alone.'


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Rose-Chan is soooo happy! Her reviewers are so supportive and sweet! Thank you for that!

Chapter 2

*Ciel POV*

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." A smooth velvet like voice said, shaking me gently.

I groaned, cracking open one eye.

Sebastian had started to draw back the curtains, letting in the goddamn sun light.

"Where is Flora?" I asked. Then me and Sebastian froze.

Of all the things, why did I ask about the half demon?

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me. "Young Lord, why with such a question?" He asked rather stiffly, although I don't know why.

"I... Don't know..." I muttered, fingering the ring on my thumb.

"Mm. She is preparing breakfast." Sebastian said, with a more relaxed tone. But his eyes still held that strange bitterness.

A knock on the door sounded. "Enter," I said.

Flora came in. For some reason, I felt myself soften slightly at the sight of her.

"Good morning, Master." She said quietly. I twice slightly. I don't know why, but I did not like the way she called me Master, even if I told her to do so.

"For breakfast you will have hot lemon and honey tea with creamy pancakes. The cakes can be topped off with syrup or whipped cream, an addition of blackberries, strawberries, and blueberries as well. Which would Master prefer?" Flora asked quietly, tail moving slowly side to side.

"Whipped cream with blackberries." I muttered, taking a sip of the delicious hot tea.

She set the plate in front of me and bowed before moving over to Sebastian's side.

My eyes narrowed as I saw Sebastian slide ever so slightly closer to the girl, the cat not noticing.

"What is the schedule for today, Sebastian?" I asked, eating a piece of the pancakes.

"Today at 9:00 we have a meeting with Mr. Brownsworth, 10:00 a violin lesson, 11:45 a break, 12:30 lunch, 1:25 a English lesson, and the rest of the day is spent with Lady Elizabeth and Lady Francis."

My eyes shot wide at the two names, and I started shouting, "Hurry and start the preparations!"

"My Lord, they are coming much later in the day." Sebastian said, bowing slightly.

"_Fool!" _I cried out. "This is Aunt Francis we're talking about!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*3rd POV*

Flora was confused. Why were Master and Sebastian so... fidgety?

They seem to be nervous of this 'Lady Francis' person.

Soon a carriege pulled up, and a tall woman stepped out. Right after her, though, was a yellow and blond blur as it sped towards them.

"CIIIIEEEEELLLLL!" A voice squealed.

Elizabeth glomped Ciel, him trying to pull away and breathe.

Flora raised an eyebrow at this, her tail swishing side to side. It was amusing really, the girl hugging the 14 year old boy to death. But still... she felt something ugly inside her. A feeling that wanted to make her kill Elizabeth for touching Master.

Flora shook her head. 'Ridiculous idea!'

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel choked, despertly trying to pull away.

"It's Lizzy! Lizzy!" Lizzy pouted.

"Eleizabeth! Pull away from the boy, it is not lady like!" Lizzy shook at her mother's booming voice and quickly pulled away.

"And who is this?" Francis asked, standing in front of Flora.

"She is a new maid, Flora." Sebastian stated calmly.

"Hmph. You girl, how dare you wear those preposterous ears and tail?!" Francis snapped.

Flora's tail swept in anger. Yes, she was shy and had very low self esteem, but that did not mean she didn't have feelings.

"Ma'am, although you are a high class person, it does not give you the right to insult lowly things like me. I am barely restraining myself from letting out my full anger right now," Flora snapped.

Ciel opened his mouth slightly.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

Lizzy was saying in her mind, 'Mother please don't hurt her too much!'

And Francis just had a blank stare on her face.

Then she suddenly roared with laughter.

Flora and everyone else were taken back.

Francis roughly patted Flora's back. "Now THERE is a proper lady! Standing up for yourself yet being calm at the same time!"

Flora was quite surprised but pleased at the same time.

Francis turned to face Ciel. "If you fall in love with this girl and propose, it would be lovely! But you are engaged to Elizabeth..."

Ciel turned bright red at this, Lizzy was quite amused, and Sebastian's left eye twitched in jealousy.

Sebastian cleared his throat, and all 4 people looked at him.

"Dinner will not be served until 6:00, so I suggest you find a way to entertain yourself for the time being." He bowed.

Everyone nodded and scampered off to do their own thing.

Lizzy went to torture the other servants with her 'cute' clothes, Francis went to read a book and locked herself in the library, Sebastian went to prepare dinner and dessert, Ciel went to his study, and Flora went out to the gardens.

*Ciel POV*

I groaned, looking at the pile of paperwork on my desk.

I sighed and got out of my chair, and opened the window to let some fresh air in.

I paused though. In the gardens below me was Flora, and she was sitting on the ground while brushing her hands over some flowers.

My eyes softened as I saw her tweeting so much like a dove, and a pure white one landed on her out stretched finger.

I saw her smiling, which was rather strange since she barely let her emotions show.

She started talking softly to the bird, too quite for me to hear.

What a waste. I really do love Her voice.

Then she seemed to realize someone was watching her, because and ear twitched and she looked up at me.

I gave a hesitant wave and small smile.

Suprisingly, she smiled and waved back.

I was taken back, and felt my face get hot all over for some reason.

Looking away, I didn't see her cheeks get dusted with slight pink.

Clearing my throat, I sat down back in my seat, feeling strangely to grin.

*Sebastian POV*

I seeked out the half demon, needing her help on dinner preperations.

I found her in the gardens, where she was blushing for some reason.

I raised an eyebrow at her pink cheeks bit waved it off.

"Miss Flora, I need your hand in dinner."

This seemed to snap her out of her reverie.

"Ah, yes!" She said. Again, this surprised me. Something must have made her really happy.

While we were walking back to the kitchen, she suddenly said, "Flora."

"Hm?"

"Just call me Flora. No Miss." She muttered, looking at the ground with slightly red cheeks.

I smiled. So the cat was warming up to me, interesting.

"Very well... Flora."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your reviews, minna!

Chapter 4

"Dinner is chicken sauteed in white chedder sauce, with sides of mashed potatoes and smooth gravy, salad with fresh lettuce, cream soup, and drink served as water or wine. Dessert will be served after dinner." Sebastian bowed, the delicious scents overwhelming the dining hall.

Beside him stood Flora, who was looking sleepy and tired.

Suddenly, she let out a cute "Nyaaaa~" As she gave a yawn, showing her sharp teeth. She was lying on the floor, her back arched like a cat.

Ciel blushed at this, coupling slightly as he looked away. Sebastian was amused, a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

Lizzy's eyes narrowed, a bitter feeling rising at the cat. "Grow up already and become a proper lady!" She snapped.

Jealousy was rearing it's ugly head.

"Elizabeth!" Francis roared.

Sebastian was cussing at the girl inwardly, while Flora just seemed confused.

Ciel calmly stood up, and walked over to Lizzy.

"I will have to cancel the rest of the evening's plans. Please leave." He said. Although his voice was serene and his face was stoic, Lizzy could see in his eyes his rage.

"B-but! She-"

"Wait, Master! Don't make her go!" A sudden voice said. Everyone jumped, surprised to see Flora running towards Ciel.

She started tugging on his sleeve. "Don't make her go! I'm not entirely sure why she's mad... but please, Master?" She pleaded, her eyes wide as she kept on tugging his sleeve.

Ciel's hard eyes looked down on the girl who was shorter than him. His eyes softened, and he nodded slightly.

He looked back at Lizzy, who was barely holding in her tears.

"You're lucky Flora convinced me," He spat before stalking away to his office.

Sebastian quickly followed his Master, and soon the three females stood in the dining hall.

Suddenly, Flora smiled at Lizzy. It was small, but Lizzy could see the compassion and forgiveness it held.

Jealousy retreated. Lizzy relaxed, looking at the girl, now understanding Ciel's affection to her. "I see..." She whispered.

Francis watched the cat in awe.

'That girl is truly worth Ciel's love.'

*Flora POV*

*Also time skip, after Francis and Lizzy left*

I knocked on Master's bedroom door, holding a tray that had a plate of fresh baked cookies and a tall glass of cold milk, as the Master requested.

"Enter." Came his cold and stern voice.

I turned the doorknob and closed the door behind me.

Master was in his gigantic bed, reading a book.

He didn't look up at me, which disappointed me for some reason.

I placed the cookies and milk on the small table beside him, before bowing and turning to walk towards the door.

"Wait."

I stopped, and looked behind me at Master.

He set his book down, and motioned for me to come closer to his bed. I obeyed.

"Aren't you upset with Elizabeth?" Master suddenly asked.

I shook my head. "I don't understand why mi'lady was upset with me, but I sense it has to do with Master."

*Ciel POV*

I flinch as she said 'Master.' I didn't like the Her calling me that for some reason.

"Ciel." She tilted her head in confusion. It was adorable... wait what? Elizabeth must be rubbing off me.

"Call me Ciel."

"Yes, my Lord." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "What did I just say?"

"Oh! Sorry... C-Ciel..." She stuttered over my name, blushing slightly.

Inwardly I smirked, for some reason proud that I could put that small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Young Lord, it is time for bed." Sebastian entered the room.

*3rd POV*

Sebastian tucked in the Young Master, and bowed. Flora did the same.

"Good night, my Lord."

"Good night... Ciel."

Ciel smiled slightly at the use of his name, before Sebastian blew out the candles.

After a few minutes Sebastian and Flora headed towards the kitchen, needing to clean it after Bard had snuck back in the kitchen and tried to cook something... with a flame thrower.

While scrubbing the soot off of the walls, Flora started humming unconsciously.

Sebastian was interested. So his little cat liked music...

"Quite the voice, Flora." He said, amused while throwing away burnt food.

"T-take you..." She blushed slightly. Again, Sebastian felt the satisfaction of seeing that small pink on her cheeks, all because of him.

"I believe we are done here," Sebastian finally said after 10 minutes filled with comfortable silence and scrubbing noises.

Flora nodded, but accidentally slipped in a puddle of water, skidding as she screeched.

Right as she was about to slip and fall onto the floor, something warm grabbed her wrists and pulled her into something that felt warm yet hard.

She blushed, her eyes looking at the butler.

He was still holding her wrists, and was smiling down at her with his eyes closed. "Are you alright, Flora?"

"A-ah, yes! yes!" She exclaimed, still blushing as she pulled herself out of the demon's grip.

When she was out of the room, Sebastian purred at the smell of her scent.

"I am sorry Young Lord... but Flora shall be mine."

*Time skip to morning*

*Ciel POV*

"Ciel... time to wake up..." A soft voice said, shaking me gently.

I groaned, and started drifting off to sleep before I realized two things. 1. No one else in the house calls me Ciel except Flora. 2. That unique voice only belonged to Flora.

My eyes snapped opened, and I saw that it indeed was Flora, who was holding a large tray of breakfast.

She set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"This morning you will have eggs sprinkled with salt and black pepper from the best farm from America, crispy bacon from Sweden, a side of either toast and margarin, fried tomatoes, or sweet grilled onions. The drink freshly squeezed orange juice. Which side does Ciel want?"

I chew on a piece of bacon. "Onions."

After breakfast we had to call Sebastian to dress me, as I barely knew how and Flora, er... I guess you could say we were red in the faces.

After an hour or so, someone knocked on my study door.

"Come in." In came Elizabeth, and I blinked in surprise.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I did not recall a visit today." I calmly stated.

Surprisingly, my fiancee didn't correct me on Elizabeth to Lizzy, but just sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

I could see her face and eyes, and for once they were serious.

"Ciel. Let's call off the engagement."

I blinked. Yes, this thought had crossed my mind several (hundred) times, but I never wanted to go with it, not wanting to hurt Lizzy.

"Very well, but why may I ask?" Once again putting on my poker face.

"Ciel. I see the way you look at Flora. It's obvious you love her."

I started choking on thin air, and after about ten seconds I cleared up before saying, "What?!"

Elizabeth just rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Nothing. Now I have to go, my carriage is waiting."

I watched as my ex-fiancee started opening the door. "Oh, and Ciel?"

"Hm?"

She smiled at me brightly, like the regular Elizabeth. "Go and get her."

Swiftly she closed the door, and was gone.

I blinked. 'Love her?... I have lost the ability to love long ago.' But why does my heart ache, then?


	5. Chapter 5

MINNA! I got 4 reviews for the last chapter, thank you so much! I don't understand why people like this ctory so much, but I'll keep updating anyways!

So I know the story has mostly been fluff so far, but for about 1-3 chapters there will be a case!

And not a case that's from the anime or manga, this case is something I made up.

Chapter 5

*3rd POV*

Flora dusted, using her tail to hold the duster for higher places.

After the whole glass cabinet was sparkly clean, she quickly checked the old clock on the wall and found it was time to give a snack to Ciel.

20 minutes later she knocked on his study door, which he swiftly answered to, "Enter."

Flora opened the door, and saw Sebastian with Ciel, both reading a letter.

"Good evening, Ciel, Sebastian." She quietly said, setting down the tray of fruit tarts and tea.

"Mm." Ciel answered, biting into a tart, Sebastian smiling.

"You will come with us." Ciel suddenly ordered at Flora.

"Wha?" She asked, quite confused.

"In the village Laki, there has been strange activities of men and women disappearing as they moved out of the village... Her Magesty's heart is broken. As her gaurds dog I will solve this puzzle." Ciel said, folding his arms.

Flora bowed, muttering, "Yes."

*Time skip to next day, Sebastian POV*

I started loading the carriages, then hopping in the driver's seat as I waited for the Young Master and Flora.

Finally 10 minutes later, the two growing teens came out. Master stepped inside the carriage, and surprisingly Flora jumped gracefully into the seat next to me.

I raised a brow as the horses started to move on my command. "May I ask, little kitten, why you are sitting here?"

She blushed slightly at kitten and pouted as well, but said quietly, "I didn't want you to be out here alone..."

I chuckled. "I am honored, mi'lady."

She blushed harder, making her so much cuter than usual. "S-shut up... and it's Flora, NOT mi'lady!"

I chuckled once more. Who knew that my little neko had a humorous side?

I think someone was glaring very hard into me, though.. Rather unsettling.

*Ciel POV *

I glared hard at the demon through the little window that showed me the driver's seat, hoping that his head will fall off.

I was having that bitter feeling again, the one where it made me want to kill anybody who made MY Flora blush instead of me.

Oh Satan... Did I just call her MY Flora?!

What is wrong with me! I groaned in frustration.

At the beginning, the half demon was mearly my pawn. My new plaything, a puzzle to solve.

But now, a week later... How does she do this to me? Is it some type of minipulating power held by demons?

I narrowed my eyes. No, I do not think so...

But still, I wonder, how does she get my ice cold heart to beat with warmth...

*Flora POV*

We finally stopped for a break, stopping in front of a large lake as Sebastian went to set up the transportable mini tent that had a kitchen and two bedrooms. (They sell those at Hell for a low price.)

While he was cooking, I sat on a large, smooth rock that over looked the lake.

I took a deep breath. The air was so fresh, so delicate... Filled with the scent of flowers and fresh forest.

Che. how stupid. My name, Flora. Flora meaning nature and flowers. Flora with no last name...

I sighed, shifting so my knees were up and my chin resting on them, my arms wrapped around my legs.

"Flora?"

I looked behind me, my cheeks going red.

It was Ciel, except he was only wearing a loose white shirt buttoned up, long black pants with dress shoes.

"A-Ah, hi Ciel..." I managed to squeak out.

He raised a brow at my stuttering.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

I sighed, looking out onto the lake.

"I guess... I just came here to clear my mind..."

"I see..."

A few minutes of comftorable silence passed, until I came upon a question.

"Ciel, do you think love is a sin?"

He glanced at me. "Well... I used to think that."

I tilted my head, looking at him. "Used to?"

He shrugged, but I saw that glimpse of pink on his cheeks as he looked away.

*Ciel POV*

After five more minutes, Flora stood up and dusted her hands and started walking away.

I watched her go, my heart pounding as she turned around and walked back to me.

"Come on." She smiled. A real one. It was so bright, so filled with gentleness.

She reached out her hand.

I suddenly remember something, something my mother told me when I was small.

_'Ciel, when someone reaches out for you, grab it. Because they are people you trust, the people who will help you in everyway. Grab their hand, Ciel. And hold on tight, forever. Don't let them slip away.' _

I smile mentally. I won't, Mother. I won't let her go.

I reach out, and our hands touch, gripping each other.

I won't let you go. Forever.

*Next day time skip, Flora POV *

I yawn, stretching.

A chuckle came out from Sebastian, who was watching me with amused eyes.

I blushed slightly bit mewed in laughter.

"Good timing, Flora. We have reached our destination," Sebastian said, pointing in front of the moving carriage a village.

It was full of happy people, and I could see that they weren't abused or harmed in any way.

We stopped at the large front gate, where someone was waiting for us.

"Hello. Reservation for Phantomhive." Sebastian fake smiled at the lady.

She smiled back, her wispy blond hair bobbing in the bun as she nodded and said, "This way."

Finally after waking up a sleepy Ciel and setting up the small house with our equiptment, I started brewing some tea for Ciel who was still groggy.

Finally, I knocked on his bedroom door.

A muffled "Come in" sounded.

I opened the door, and I must admit, it was quite tiny... well, compared to Ciel's real bedroom back at the manor.

"Tea, Ciel." I quietly muttered, placing the tray on his knees.

"Thanks..." He muttered before adding quite a lot of sugar and milk to the tea before sipping it.

"I shall be going now..." I said, bowing and walking towards the door.

"Stay."

I looked back in confusion.

I couldn't see clearly, but I knew he was red in the face.

"You can... spend the night here..." He muttered, placing down his tea cup.

I smiled, for some reason happy... 'Thump.' Ah, there goes my heart again with it's ridiculous loud thumping.

"Of course, Ciel."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, minna! So most people are asking who Flora loves- guys, It's called a love TRIANGLE. And the purpose is to be PATIENT and WAIT until she picks. But I promise, no one will be heartbroken :P

Also, someone asked me for my instagram account: its

Chapter 6

*Flora POV*

"God-!" I shrieked, my tail waving angrily as ANOTHER man came and tried to kiss my hand.

"Go. A. WAY!" I screamed, shoving the pouting man away.

Ciel, who was in front of me, threw his hands into the air, which shows how angry he really was, because Ciel NEVER acted improper.

"Sebastian!" He shouted.

Of course, for some reason, the demon also seemed to be angry...

I don't understand what is going on.

"Let's just... go back... to the cottage..." Ciel growled.

"But Ciel... what about the food and water?..." I mumbled. We were currently shopping for some food in the market.

"Forget it! Sebastian will get them later," He grumbled as He stalked back to the carriage.

"Why is he so mad?" I whispered at Sebastian.

He chuckled, but did not give me an answer.

I pouted, then looked away, my mind thinking as one ear twitched slightly.

'Why is Ciel so angry?... Is it because of me?...' I frowned, not liking the idea of Ciel being angry at me. 'I'll act like a real maid, then. I'll prove to Ciel that I can be useful and respectful!' I declared, determined to make it look like I was a proper maid.

(A/n ah I also forgot to mention, when Flora picks who she loves ((You aren't going to find out until you wait~)) another fanfiction will be about Opal, my other OC, who will be with the person who Flora decided wasn't for her. :P sound fair? Cause one of my readers suggested that, and I thought it was a beautiful idea.)

"Flora?" The butler chimed. I snapped out of my reverie and hummed in response, but soon squeaked as he pushed me down on the drivers' bench.

"S-Sebastian?!" I aqueaked, blushing heavily as he leaned down and towering over me.

"It has been a struggle, seeing you walk around everywhere with those skimpy little dresses," He drew closer.

I turned red at his warm breath. "W-what?"

"Mm. I can see your heart, Flora. I see how you are attracted to Young Master..." He whispered, his lips barely brushing my ear.

"A-attraction?"

"Yes... But I also see that you are quite attached to me as well..." He smirked, and his demon eyes flashed pink before quickly pulling away.

I was still lying on the bench.

"Well, Flora. No dawdling, we are almost at the cottage." He smoothly said, like nothing had happened.

Trying to regain my breath, I nodded and sat upstraight.

*Time skip to 2 hours later*

*3rd POV*

Sebastian started to prepare dinner, but looked up from his cooking to see Young Master ringing for him.

He sighed, dusting his hands. "My my. The Young Master calling for me, even if I am so busy."

Nontheless, the demon was at his Master's door, knocking.

"Enter." Said a cold voice.

Sebastian entered and closed the door behind him before bowing. "Yes, my Lord?"

"What are you doing to Flora?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't understand, my Lord." Sebastian smiled innocently with his eyes closed.

"Don't pull that on me, Sebastian!" Ciel said angrily, walking over to the much taller butler.

"Don't try to reach for her heart if you don't even have one," Ciel spat.

"Now get out."

Sebastian bowed, no smile on his face but more of a grimace. "Yes, my Lord."

*Flora POV*

I stared up at the bare white ceiling.

I was currently on my bed, looking up at our temporary home.

'I don't understand what Sebastian meant...' I blushed, thinking back to our earlier... 'Activities.'

"I don't have an attachment to Ciel and Sebastian... right?" I muttered, placing my hand over my chest where my heart was beating rather fast.

"Stupid heart! For once I wish I really was a full demon, then I wouldn't have a heart and all these pesky feelings would go away."

I grumbled, my tail twitching in frustration.

I then climbed out the window, easily landing on my feet as I jumped down.

Hey, I am a cat.

I sneak my way towards the back of the cottage, where there was a large garden and pond.

I stopped, looking down on a stray kitten.

It was a silver tabby, a female, with icy blue eyes.

"Ah, how adorable~" I gushed as I picked up the purring kitten.

'Hello there my kitten, why are you here?' I mentally asked her.

'I don't know... I want my mother...' The kitten whimpered.

I awed at her cuteness and cuddled her to my chest. 'Poor kitten! I'll be your mother!'

The kitten purred. 'Really? Thank you... mother!'

I giggled, but then said, 'But first~'

I took a deep breath, and released it onto the small kitten. I grunted as a small piece of my soul left me and flowed into the kitten.

'Gah!' She yelled mentally into my mind as a strong wind lifted her up. After 10 seconds, she was back on the ground, but was a small 7 year old with a white night gown, bare feet, same icy blue eyes, cat ears and tail like me, and silver hair.

Her blue eyes widened. "Wow! Mother what did you do?"

I smiled at my 'daughter.' "I turned you into a human, well half human. Do you like it?"

She squealed and started running around. "Yes, mother! I love it!"

I giggled as she ran towards me and circled her small arms around my waist.

"I guess I need to name you..." I lifted her chin gently, and looked at her face.

"Hmm... How about... Catherine."

She slowly nodded. "Catherine." She said, liking the way the name rolled off her tongue smoothly.

She cheered and started running around and around again.

I giggled, and held put a hand to her. "Come on, we have to see my friends,"

"Yes!" Catherine yelled in joy, and she placed her hand in mine.

*Sebastian POV*

"Your WHAT?!" Me and Young Master yelled.

"My daughter, Catherine," Flora said quite cheerfully, waving her hand to the curious cat girl, who was pawing suspiciously at a book case.

"What? Who is the father?!" Master demanded, going red from anger.

My poker face was on, but inside I was mentally planning on how to rip apart limb by limb the bastard who dared touch my Flora.

Flora was confused. "Father? What father?"

Me and Master blanched.

"Flora, what my Young Master means is the person who fathers Catherine." I said, motioning to the excited 7 year old cat.

"Oh! There is no father."

"...Please comprehend on what you are saying." My Lord said, clearly confused as well as me.

"I found her in the garden, poor thing... her mother abandoned her so... I took her in!" Both the mother and daughter giggled as Flora twirled Catherine around.

"But how is she human?" Master asked, voicing my thoughts.

Flora shrugged. "I gave her a small part of my soul," Flora screeched in fake pain as Catherine climbed on top of her.

"I see... Catherine, come here." Ciel suddenly said.

Catherine blinked, looking over at her mother who nodded. Slowly, the kitten made her way to Young Master.

Ciel ruffled her hair, and smiled at her. Everyone blanched. "Well then... welcome to the Phantomhive buisness, Catherine."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, minna! I am kinda sad, cause no one really reviewed on the last chapter...

Chapter 7

*3rd POV*

'Oh no!' Flora thought. 'I completely forgot about acting as a maid!'

'Well... I can start now, then!'

Flora turned on a stoic face. She straightened up, and clasped her hands politely in front of her as she bowed to Ciel.

"I apologize, Master, for bringing in such an impolite girl. Catherine, come." She beckons her daughter, who looked confused along with Ciel and Sebastian.

She bowed again, before her and Catherine walked out of the door.

Outside, Flora released the breath.

"Mother?" Catherine questioned quietly.

"Yes, my dear?" The thirteen year old asked, looking down with soft eyes at her daughter.

"Why did you start acting strange?"

Flora smiled bitterly. "I guess you could say Master is mad at me. Can you help me, Catherine, to prove to him that I am not useless or annoying?"

Flora asked, bending down to the small girl's height.

Catherine nodded, determination in her eyes to help her mother. "Yes!"

"Good! Now, let's get you a set of maid's clothes... and teach you some manners," Flora said, slightly cheerful as she gently took Catherine's small hand and they walked to Flora's room to start.

*Ciel POV*

I stiffened as the door closed. What the hell? Flora was acting very... unusual.

"Young Master?" The demon's voice asked.

"Sebastian... Find out why Flora is doing this," I demanded, clearly upset at Flora ' s behavior to me.

I wanted to see her slightly smiling charecter again, to see her casual attitude to me. Not this proper maid behavior she is giving me.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed, smirking.

*Flora POV*

"Ah! Found it!" I cheered, pulling out a small maid's outfit for Catherine.

After dressing her and tying her hair into a braid (her hair is so long, reaching her waist), I started teaching her everything a Phanotmhive maid needs to be.

Also, I was quite surprised that she could become demonic. I guess that makes sense, I was half demon and I gave her a piece of my soul.

I told her about attacking and fighting skills, which she picked up quickly.

Finally, after 3 hours, we were done. Quite exhausting.

"Very good, Catherine. Are you ready to start your first job?" I asked, brewing some tea.

She nodded formally and bowed. "Yes, mother."

"Excellent! Carry this tea and piece of pie to Master's office; he should be hungry, it is his snack time."

Catherine nodded, and started walking away.

I sighed, then started tidying up the small messy kitchen.

*Ciel POV*

A knock was on my door, and I perked up slightly, hoping it was Flora.

"Enter,"

When the door opened, it wasn't Flora, but Catherine.

I drooped a little in dissapointment.

She was balancing a tray on her hands, which had my tea and snack on it.

Silently, Catherine walked over to my desk and set the plates down before beginning to speak quietly about what I was having.

The next few seconds were filled with silence, until I finally broke and said, "Why is she doing this?" I demanded at Catherine.

She merely blinked and bowed like a proper maid. "I do not understand my lord."

I growled. "Stop with the formality and tell me, why is Flora acting this way?"

Catherine straightened up, chewing her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I cannot answer that question."

I started opening my mouth furiously, until we heard a crash and a scream.

"Mother!" Catherine immediately cried, dashing towards the kitchen.

I followed, right behind her.

We both gasped. The kitchen was ruined, a large hole in the wall, and a stick, sweet smell.

I instantly held a hankerchief go my nose, blocking the smell, and I told Catherine to do the same. She nodded and slapped her large tail over her nose.

"Sebastian!" I yelled for the demon, my voice slightly muffled.

In a blink of an eye He was there. He bowed, "Yes, my Lord?"

I started walking towards the carriage outside. "Take us to the main hall,"

Sebastian bowed again. "Yes."

*3rd POV*

'Oh... my head...' Flora groaned mentally, her head throbbing as she started to awaken.

'What happened? Oh yeah.. I was cleaning, some physco came through the wall, and knocked me out with that sweet smelling rag.'

Flora cracked open an eye, her pupil shrinking as a bright light beamed down on her.

She started to move, but was chained down by some weak shackles.

'Che.' She scoffed, looking around. Some humans were near by, either young, old, male, or female.

She seemed to be riding in a carriage, along with the chained humans.

Flora was amused. 'Well, I guess I could play along for a bit, maybe I can get some information for Cie- Master. Master.' She corrected.

After what seemed about 30 minutes, the carriage halted to a stop, and some rough foot steps were heard as a gruff looking man pulled open the door.

Growling and muttering, he pulled on the lead chain, making the humans rise and follow as the shackles clinker on their wrists and ankles.

'They've given up, I don't understand. The village was so full with happy people,' Flora thought, bewildered as she saw each human's head hung in defeat.

Deciding she needed to be more convincing, she hung her head as well and whimpered in fake fear as one man roughly unchained her ankles.

They started separating everyone.

Most young women were led down one hall, young men down another, children and old down the last.

Flora grimaced in disgust as she saw a 16 year old girl be dragged roughly down the first hall to a locked room, where she could hear the moans and screams of pain. 'No guesses on what They're doing in there..'

Then she was led down the first hall as well.

'Disgusting creatures... At least I can see what they do with the missing and kidnapped people,' She grumbled mentally.

Screaming in fake pain, she was thrown down onto the hard cold floor of one bare room.

After she heard the click of the door, she bolted up and easily broke the chains on her wrists.

Rubbing her hands to get blood circulation back in them, she started thinking.

'Why was I captured, I wasn't even trying to get away from the village... I also need a way to get out of this filthy place,'

Flora thought. 'I guess I could try to connect with Catherine's mind...'

She concentrated. 'Catherine? Can you hear me?'

There were a few seconds of silence, until the young cat replied.

'Mom? Oh thank God! Where are you? Are you all right?'

'I'm fine, sweetie. I'm somewhere out in the forest in some big run down warehouse. Do you think you could connect me to Master?'

'Ah, yes- hold on.'

There was a crackle and a minute of silence, until Flora heard Ciel's voice.

'Flora? Are you ok?' Came in his worried tone.

'I am fine, Master.' Flora replied back smoothly, although it was beginning to pain her to speak so formally.

'Stop with the master crap and call me Ciel, dammit! Now where are you?'

'In an adandoned ware house somewhere in the forest- take your time though, I can hold them off when they come to molest me,' Flora sighed.

'... Molest you?! We are going, NOW.' And the connection was cut.

Flora was somehow happy that he care. That he cared for her.

She placed a hand over her chest. 'Huh... That thump again.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That was a fail.

A FAIL.

Review please on this sucks chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

All I can say is that I hope this chapter will get more reviews.

Chapter 8

*Flora POV*

I waited patiently, waiting for Catherine and the others to come and fetch me.

Of course I can bust myself out, but then again, there is no fun in that.

I sighed. It feels nice to smile and laugh so easily... and I owe it to Sebastain, Ciel, Catherine, Finny (A/n I'm sorry I never actually included the servants before- I will now.), Mey Rin, Bard, and... maybe Tanaka?...

I chuckled slightly. Even though I am only thirteen, here I am, working personally for the Funtom Company.

The door suddenly clicked, and I quickly scrambled over to the chains, hastily putting them back on my wrists, hoping that no one would notice they were broken.

"Well, well. Hello there, lovely." A slick and slimy voice said.

I cringed in disgust as he neared.

This was just like my past...

"Time to have some fun," He sneered, his shaggy brown hair swishing as he groped me.

"Argh!" I screamed in disgust.

But unlike the past... I am stronger. Much stronger.

"Don't touch me." I calmly said. the man paid no heed, and continued violating me.

This is pissing me off, and my aura turned demonic. My eyes flashed pink, narrowing down like cat pupils.

"I said don't touch me." My voice rang. Finally the man seemed to notice, and he frowned.

"What are you doing, girly?"

I snapped off the shackles, and pushed him off, succesfully crashing him into a wall, leaving him dazed.

"Leave me be, filthy human," I sneered, getting angry.

The man started shaking. "W-what are you?"

I simply smiled innocently, yet it was giving off a menacing feeling. "I... am simply a cat."

I ran towards him with inhuman speed, and scratched his cheek with my now lengthened nails.

"A graceful feline."

Scratch!

"A nimble feline."

Scratch!

"A feline who only obeys her master,"

Scratch!

"A feline who will protect."

Scratch!

The man was needing heavily now, scatches all over him as he tried to breathe.

I giggled, holding up my claws (nails) and licking the blood.

"A feline who will kill."

My eyes glowed pink, and I finished him off for good.

I turned back to normal, and I started cleaning up the mess I made.

I sighed, then thought, 'This is going to take a while.'

*Sebastian POV*

"Catherine, if you would please step outside into the driver's seat." Master requested. Confused, the cat obeyed.

"Sebastian." He turned to me, as the carriage started moving fast to the forest.

"Yes?"

"I have been watching you. This is an order. Stop trying to steal Flora's love." He said coldly.

I blinked innocently, and placed a hand over where my (black) heart is. "I do not know what you mean, my lord."

"Cut the crap and be honest! You love her!" Master snapped at me.

I flinched slightly. Was I really that noticeable?

"I see you caught on, my Lord."

The Young Master glared. "Of course I have! Do not try to take her from me- because she is _mine_."

*Ciel POV*

We both froze at my last word. 'Mine? Since when has Flora been... mine?!'

"I am sorry, my Lord, but this is the only order I will disobey." Sebastian smiled inoocently, pressing a finger to his lips with his eyes closed.

I hissed in anger at him. "We will see about that."

A few minutes of silence passed, until the carriage stopped and Catherine poked her silver haired head inside.

"My Lord, Mr. Sebastian, we've reached the ware house."

"Mm." I answered, stepping out and looking at the worn down ware house. Even from here I can hear the sickening moans and screams.

"How grotesque. Sebastian, lead us to Flora." I ordered, gestering to the demon.

"Yes, sir." He bowed and started walking, with Catherine and I following.

We were slightly delayed once we got inside, but Catherine and Sebastian took care of it.

Soon, we were led down the first hall way and to a door.

I opened it, shocked to find a bloody body slumped against the wall and Flora frowning, trying to get rid of the dry blood off her nails.

"F-Flora?! What the hell happened?!" I exclaimed, horrered.

"Oh, he er... violated me and I over reacted... haha..." She laughed sheepishly.

"Mother!" Came a cry from Catherine, who hurtled herself at Flora.

"Calm down, I'm here." Flora chuckled.

I sighed, but smiled slightly at the scene, before turning to Sebastian.

"Find the scum who leads this, and bring him here."

"Yes my Lord."

"Oh, I'll go too!" Came the excited reply of Catherine.

Sebastian smiled with closed eyes. "Certainly," and they were gone.

Now it was just Flora and me.

How awkward.

*3rd POV*

Flora and Ciel both fidgeted, obviously uncomftorble.

"Uh, so how are you feeling?" Ciel muttered, his cheeks pink.

Flora blinked before answering, "O-oh, very well, Master!"

Ciel flinched. "I already told you to call me Ciel,"

"Sorry, sorry... Ciel." She said.

Another moment of awkward silence.

"So, did you- hey, wait..." Ciel startex, but cut himself off as he walked to Flora.

Her face flushed. "W-what?" She squeaked, backing up against the wall until Ciel was right in front of her.

"What's... this?" Ciel muttered, touching a small bruise on her cheek.

Flora stiffened but spoke while averting her eyes from Ciel. "I-I think it was from the vile man..."

"I see... did he touch you?"

"I-"

"_Did he touch you?_"

"Yes..."

"Where?" Ciel demanded, his eyes full of rage. "Show me."

Flora gulped, and raised a shaking hand before pointing it to her chest. "Here."

Her hand slid down to her thigh, then her stomach, and her inner thighs.

Ciel flushed but otherwise remained angry.

"Did he do it?"

Flora shook her head frantically. "No!"

Ciel relaxed slightly, making them even closer then before.

"Good."

"Uh, Ciel..."

"Hm?"

"Y-you're... kinda..." Flora squeaked, waving her hands at their closeness.

Ciel frowned. "But I don't want to move."

"What? Why?"

Ciel felt his throat going dry, his heart speeding up.

"B-Because..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dun-Dun-Duuuuun!

Cliffhanger!

Will Ciel confess or not?

Please review~


	9. Chapter 9

Hi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, even though I want to. The only thing I own is Flora and the plot. (kinda.)

Chapter 9

*3rd POV*

"Because..."

Ciel was cut off, however, when the door banged open and Catherine and Sebastian were there, holding a tied up woman.

"Young Master, we have-" Sebastian stopped.

Catherine gaped upon the scene, and, she started giggling. "Ooohhhh! Master, mother! It's so naughty, doing the THING in here!"

Sebastian's eye twitched, and Ciel and Flora flushed in embarresment.

"Catherine!" Flora scolded after Ciel moved out of her way.

"What? It's true!" Ciel face palmed and said, "Whatever! Now, who is this woman?"

The atmosphere immedietly turned serious.

"Her name is Madison Hactor, the woman who has been causing all of this."

Ciel calmly walked over to the struggling woman, a tight piece of cloth succesfully blocking her voice.

"I see. Ms. Hactor, might I ask why you were doing this?" Ciel slipped off her cloth.

Instantly the woman snapped at his hand, which he quickly removed from her teeth. "Why? WHY?! Because why would any one want to leave our perfect village?!" She laughed hysterically, grinning.

"Our village is wonderful and perfect, everyone so happy!" She gave a harsh laugh.

"But those fools thought it wasn't, and tried to escape! I soon took care of THAT problem!"

Everyone shook their heads in disgust at the crazy woman.

"Sebastian, Catherine, go round up the people she's kidnapped and return them home. Flora, help me dump this woman out." Ciel ordered.

Everyone bowed, a hand over their chest. "Yes, my Lord."

*Flora POV*

I effortless picked up the hysteric woman, not minding her screams, shouts, and kicks.

How pathetic.

"So Ciel, what were you saying back there?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Saying what, Flora?" Damn his innocent voice.

I scoffed. "You know what I'm talking about!"

I swear I saw him smirk at me in amusement. "I don't know what you are talking about,"

I groaned, and gave up. "Forget it, you are impossible."

*Ciel POV*

I chuckled, amused as the half demon stomped over to the river with the still resisting woman.

But I sighed. 'What I was going to say... was I love you.'

I looked over at her. So beautiful... when did I realize I've fallen in love with her, I don't know. I also don't know how She started as a pawn in my game, but I became her pawn in her own game.

I always get that thumping feeling around her, and it felt... great. Satisfying. Refreshing.

I never felt this way before. Of course, there was Sebastian I had to keep am eye on.

But I smiled in Flora's direction, who was currently pulling the woman's hair while taunting her.

It was all worth it. Anything for her, I would do it.

*Flora POV*

I then saw Ciel walking towards me. Just how long has he been standing there, with that misty, far away look in his eyes?

"So Ciel, what do I do with her?" I jabbed a finger at the woman, who was thrashing around and calling us every nasty word in the world.

"Tie her to a rock and dump her in the river," He said coldly, glaring at the scum with no remorse.

I smiled and obeyed. A splash was heard, bubbles of air came to the surface, until it stopped. All of it.

Ciel sighed, and said, "Well that's over. Come, we must get going."

We started walking back to the carriage, until I said, "Wait. What about Sebastian and Catherine?"

He chuckled slightly and looked over his shoulder at me. "I've already told them to meet us back at the cottage. They should be there now, packing up."

I nodded. Not much of a surprise really, they were demons, after all.

*Time skip to when they got back to the manor*

*3rd POV*

"Welcome back, Young Master, Flora, Catherine, Mister Sebastian!" Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard chorused.

"Mm."

"Thanks guys!"

"Thank you."

"Good to be back,"

Came the responses, Sebastian helping the rest out.

"Hi Finny!" Flora giggled, throwing herself into his outstretched arms. Finny grinned at his best friend, and she shrieked in delight as he started spinning her around.

Ciel and Sebastian frowned. No, they were not jealous.

Nope, not at all.

Like seriously, they WEREN'T jealous.

... ah screw it hell yeah they were jealous.

Sebastian coughed, succesfully catching everyone's attention. "It seems we are a little late for lunch. Everyone please stay out of the kitchen until I am finished," The demon said, speeding off.

Bard attempted to follow him, Mey Rin went to probably destroy more things, Ciel went to his bed room and Finny and Flora stayed outside.

*Ciel POV*

I grumbled, looking over the piece of violin sheet music I was supposed to be practicing.

'Kiss the Rain,' by Yiruma. Interesting. It didn't look too difficult, and I was curious on what it sounded like.

Lifting the string instrument under my chin and lifting the bow, I played the first note.

*Flora POV*

Me and Finny were laughing, talking about how Pluto commenced 2nd degree rape on Sebastian.

Then he had to go, saying that he needed to finish trimming the hedges. So I sat there in the grass, twirling a piece of flower between my fingers, until the sound came.

A violin, playing my most favorite song in the world.

It was so beautiful, completely on rythem and on tune, not a single note out of place.

'Kiss the Rain...' I thought, sighing as the piece continued flowing.

Curious on who was playing, my ears swiveled to the source of the sound, which was a coming from a window, 2 stories above me.

Eyes narrowing like a cat, I crouched, my tail swishing as my back leg muscles flexed, and jumped inhumanly high to the window.

Easily I grabbed onto the wall, my claws digging in to the concrete like clay and I peeked inside the window.

My eyes softened at Ciel, who was so focused on the music he didn't notice me.

Silently, I crept through the window and sat down on one of the plush arm chairs, and purred quietly.

My eyes half lidded, and I curled up, my tail swishing side to side in my drowsiness.

The music... so peaceful... Eventually it stopped, and my purr was now noticeable.

Ciel turned to me, his face flushed as he walked over. "Flora?"

I gave no answer, fast asleep while purring.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok Wtf was that?!

*sigh* whatever, I am sooo tired right now I don't give a crap...

*yawns then walks away* review, guys~


	10. Chapter 10

Oh god, I feel so sick... I had some fevers over the weekend, but of COURSE my Mom still wants me to go to school. And then, hah! What a surprise! *sarcasm* I freakin threw up!

*sigh* anyways, please enjoy this chappy~

Chapter 10

*Flora POV*

"Flora..."

"Mm..."

"Flora,"

"mm?"

"Flora!"

I raised my head fast at this, my head colliding with Ciel's, making me tumble off the ground and me pulling him along with me.

We both groaned in pain, me trying to rub the pain out by rubbing my head.

"Goddamn, Flora. You didn't have to react like that!" Ciel groaned.

I giggled but rolled my eyes a bit and stretched out on the floor, not noticing the way Ciel flushed and looked at me a sort of... hunger in his eyes.

I started purring, moaning as my spine cracked. God that felt good!"Nya~ Feel S-so nice~" I purred.

Ciel blushed harder, but we both looked up, hearing a large splurt, a crash, and 3 yelling male voices.

Someone banged the door open, and Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard were there. Mey Rin was holding a blood soaked tissue to her nose, however, and more blood gushed out as she saw our position.

I just noticed it now, and it clicked. Oh god... the noises I was making, the thuds, the groans... omigod, and he was on top of me, with me lying on the ground!

Ciel must have cached on, because he sat up quickly and said to the servants, "T-this isn't what it looks like!"

Bard started freaking out, and dragged Ciel over to the corner of the room, where he started screaming things like, "TOO YOUNG"

"HIGHLY INNAPROPRIATE"

"NOT TAKING MY LITTLE SISTER'S VIRGINITY" And stuff like that. Mey Rin fainted from a nose bleed, and Finny was checking over me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Finny," I kept on repeating. The older boy didn't listen and kept on checking.

"Finny!" I finally snapped. Innocent green eyes looked down on me.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Besides, it's not like we'll do... that," I muttered, blushing, not noticing the way Ciel looked at me with hurt and shock.

"I am merely a maid." I said.

Bard was looking at me with pride, Mey Rin said nothing as she was still out, and Finny..

"WAH! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He sobbed childishly as he picked me up and hugged me.

I was bewildered. "?"

"I believe that is now quite enough, Finny." A cool and calm voice spoke from the doorway.

Everyone snapped their heads to look at Sebastian.

"Young Master, may I please speak to you outside?" Sebastian requested pleasently, although my demon senses told me he was angry.

"Very well," Ciel agreed stoically, and both stepped out, closing the door behind them.

*3rd POV*

As soon as the door closed, Sebastian's smile faded into a frown. He glared at Ciel, who pretended not to notice.

"My Lord, with all due respect... what was THAT?" He hissed.

Ciel smirked, and said tauntingly, "What? Does it make you..." He glanced over at the angry demon. "Jealous?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth, obviously refraining himself from snapping.

"Like I said, Sebastian, she is mine. And mine alone." Ciel said, walking off to the library.

*time skip to next day, Ciel POV*

After having breakfast and getting that stupid violin practice over with, a knock came on my door.

Not looking up from my paperwork, I said, "Enter."

In came Sebastian, who walked over and bowed while placing a letter on my desk.

"What is it?" I raised a brow, slitting the envelope open and taking out the piece of paper within.

'Dear Earl Phantomhive,

You are hereby invited to Queen Victoria's masked birthday ball.

This requires formal attires, and masks. We request you bring your servants along as well.

We also request each guest to have an aquaintance, (A/n spelled that wrong -_-) so please find one.

The ball shall be held at her Magesty's palace, 7:00 p.m sharp on this afternoon.

Good day, (random butler name. Too lazy to type it).'

I read it over and over for 3 times, until I groaned.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Get the others ready, get the necessary things; tell Mey Rin and Flora to start putting on the corsets, the ball starts in 2 hours,"

"Yes, my Lord."

*Time skip, one hour*

*3rd POV*

Heavy breathing was heard, and a dull thud.

"A-ah!"

"T-too... tight!" A groan came.

Flora fisted her hands, her upper body leaning agaist the wall, her facing it.

"G-go slower, AH!"

"Almost there..."

"Aaand, done!" Mey Rin chirped, finally done lacing it up.

*Flora POV*

I breathed, my ribs and lungs crushed but I'm still alive. 'Stupid corset!' I growl mentally at the white corset.

"Hurry and put on the dress! The ball starts within an hour, yes!" Mey Rin said, pushing me into the bath room while thrusting a dress at me.

Sighing, I obeyed and started tugging it on, finishing while pulling my long brown hair into two curly pig tails. (A/n just imagine Ciel's dress only it's silver white. And her bangs are pushed slightly back so you can see both her eyes, also unlike Ciel she has curves. Oh and her ears and taIL are covered.)

I stepped out, where Mey Rin was wearing her own purple dress, and we started running to the carriages, where the others were waiting for us.

An hour later, we stopped, and we were at her Magesty's castle.

"Wow..." I breathed, stepping out.

"Er... Flora?" A voice said behind me. I looked and saw Ciel, the 14 year old looking slightly nervous.

"I forgot about the aquaintance thing, so, please, uh..." He blushed, holding out an arm.

I blushed too, and muttered a sure, and linked my arm through his.

As we passed through the gates and the gaurds let us through, everyone went their ways. Catherine went to the food, Sebastian went somewhere, Mey Rin made a bee line to the bathroom, Bard instantly was at the wine table, and Finny started joining in with the formal dancing. Me and Ciel just went off to the side.

I leaned against a pillar, watching people dance to the fast paced song.

I took a glance at Ciel, who was next to me, and soaked in his appearence.

He was wearing a simple dark blue coat with a bow, pants reaching to his buckled shoes, with a white rose in his pocket where his heart was, and I had no idea what he was wearing underneath because the coat was buttoned up... Not that I wanted to or anything!

I blushed rather darkly, muttering, "Foolish girl."

*Ciel POV*

I was getting bored, what a ridiculous ball. What a bore.

I slightly smiled though, and straightened my posture before walking to Flora, holding out my hand while smiling genuinely and noticibealy since a long time.

"May I have this dance, Miss Flora?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Eh, not too bad of a chapter I suppose. Could have done better, but oh well *shrugs*

Please review~


End file.
